Slow And Polish
USA Cuba }} is the first episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - Louisiana State Capitol. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. -> (Morro Castle. Havana, Cuba.) For this first Leg of the race, go to the capital of Cuba and search for a fortress designed by an Italian engineer. This castle is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Castle. Havana, Cuba. -> (Gran Teatro de La Habana. Havana, Cuba.) Now find a theatre in Havana. This impressive opera house was formerly known as the Great Tacón Theatre and is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Teatro de La Habana. Havana, Cuba. ROADBLOCK Who’s good with numbers? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find a list of Cuban presidents, and replace the following names with the year they entered office. Then solve the equation, and once you have the correct number, you will get your next clue. Alfredo Zayas Y Alfonso + Carolos Hevia - Fidel Castro + Tomás Estrada Palma - Federico Laredo Brú = ? Clue 4 - Teatro de La Habana. Havana, Cuba. -> (José Martí Memorial. Havana, Cuba.) Now search Havana for a memorial to a national Cuban hero and a front figure in Latin American literature. This 109 meter high monument is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Martí Memorial. Havana, Cuba. -> (Museum of the Revolution. Havana, Cuba.) Find a museum in Old Havana, located in the former presidential palace. After the Cuban revolution, it was turned into a museum and is now the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - of the Revolution. Havana, Cuba. DETOUR Song or Book. Your choice. In Song, you will have to listen to a Cuban musical group named Gente De Zona. Find their music video for La Gozadera and find out at what point in the video this picture was taken. Once you have the correct time, you will get your next clue. In Book, you will have to match the four Cuban authors with the four pieces of writing in the picture provided. Once you have matched all four authors with the correct pieces of writing, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - of the Revolution. Havana, Cuba. -> (El Capitolio. Havana, Cuba.) Get to your next Pit Stop! This impressive building worked as the seat of government after the Cuban Revolution, and houses the third largest indoor statue in the world. This is today the home of the Cuban Academy of Sciences, and is now your Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tom & Lucas. *Jamie & Jessy gave the second Express Pass to Chris & Bryce. *Ahsan & John cheated during this Leg and received a planned penalty of 2 hours for the next Leg. Gallery 11865342_10205038290542334_1753352987027552100_o.jpg|'Start Line.' Old Louisiana State Capitol. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. 11872046_10205079253166374_7926643996368862691_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' El Capitolio. Havana, Cuba. Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)